


Stealth Mission

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, Mild Language, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day four (masturbation) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Kasumi decks Shepard out in a skintight dress to infiltrate Donovan Hock's Party and Joker likes it a little too much. he worries about her safety whenever she's off the ship.Shoker





	

“Damn Shepard. You look good...really good.” Jacob let out a low whistle of approval.  
  
Joker sat in the cockpit gnashing his teeth together in frustration, arms crossed angrily over his chest. This was all Kasumi’s fault. Not only was she making Shepard go undercover with no back up except for the thief, she’d even chosen an outfit for her that she apparently felt the need to parade in front of every crewman of the Normandy. He wanted to tell her she couldn’t go. Wanted to tell her to stay on the ship where he could keep an eye on her, her safety his top concern; even if she _was_ Commander Shepard.  
  
“I hate these shoes. They’re kind of ugly and plain...they don’t match my dress at all. But I don’t look ridiculous?”  
  
He’d pulled his hat off his head before replacing it; she was in a dress?  
  
“I think I’m in love.” Kenneth’s Scottish burr replied.  
  
Joker was sure Gabby had smacked him upside the head for that comment, and the thought made him feel a little better—those two were thick as thieves. Someone cleared their throat. He knew who it was without having to turn around, but he spun his chair anyways, his jaw dropping as she stood leisurely against the wall. Her blonde hair was pulled halfway up in a high side ponytail, the ringlet curls cascading over her almost bare shoulders. The dress Kasumi had chosen for her was skin tight and black, with white hugging her breasts; it only went to about halfway down her thigh leaving her long, lithe legs bare until the kind of chunky black heels on her feet.  
  
He couldn’t help but think about those long legs clamped around his hips, or draped over his shoulders, and it was making his mouth go dry. His eyes roamed over every luscious curve as he pictured rather vividly, all the things he wanted to do to her, the first being peeling that dress off her with his teeth; the images behind his eyes were making him ridiculously aroused. When he finally dragged his eyes back up to hers, he noticed the worry flashing behind her crystal blues.  
  
“Is it too much?” She asked, biting her lower lip and twirling a curl around her finger.  
  
“I don’t want anyone else to see you in it, and I want to rip it off you right now and have my way with you, Abigail.” He growled low in his throat.  
  
She smirked and pushed herself off the wall, before coming over to his chair and after making sure no one was around, gently tugged on his beard, pulling his lips to hers. Her blonde hair tickled. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began and she left the cockpit to meet up with Kasumi and break into Donovan Hock’s party. Two hours had passed with no word—was she schmoozing and enjoying the party, or was she in trouble? Joker couldn’t concentrate anymore and left the ship in EDI’s care as he made his way into the elevator and up to the loft... he shouldn’t miss her this much already, but he did, and not being able to protect her was eating away at him.  
  
The loft smelled like the perfume she always wore: Magic in the Air.  
  
Joker hated missing her and being away from her was absolute torture, especially considering he’d lost her for over two years, and she was finally back in his arms where she belonged. He shouldn't be up there...at least not without her in his arms, and he most definitely shouldn’t do what he was planning, but seeing her in that dress had stirred him up inside, and the feeling hadn’t subsided. He glanced around the room.  
  
The last time he’d been up here, it was early in the morning; he’d woken to Abigail stubbing her toe as she made her way from the shower through the dark room. She let out a string of curse words, as she stumbled over to the sectional sofa, bathed in the blue glow from the fish tanks.  
  
The light had glinted off the water droplets running down her neck as she pulled her wet hair over one shoulder and bent over to check her toe, glowing blue as she did so she didn’t disturb him. He’d been awake, focusing on the imprint of her nipples against the damp towel, her long legs, and the fact that she was damn near falling out of her towel dress. When he’d tried to comfort her, she had started teasing him mercilessly with her hand as they kissed.  
  
The image of her in the towel dress, pressed up against him, her hand down his pants hadn’t left him all day, and added on top of her in that skin tight black dress, the fit of his pants altered drastically.  
  
Joker sighed and reached into his pants freeing his throbbing erection, his head falling back against the fish tank on a groan as he remembered the feel of her hands on him. Sometimes she was a wicked little tease, but he loved it. Focusing on their morning together was definitely better than drowning in the worry that something had gone wrong at the party—it was a stealth mission, after all; she was probably just taking every precaution not to be hurt.  
  
Visions of her on her knees in front of him, as he leaned against that very aquarium in the early morning, floated behind his eyes, and he couldn’t help but pretend she was in the room with him, her small hands gripping his shaft and pumping him slowly. Her biotics, her mouth and her hands working in tandem to drive him over the edge. Arousal streaked through him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thrust into his hand, hips rocking forward and backwards as the tension inside him climbed higher. When she got back, he was going to devour her… “punishment” for making him worry.  
  
He was almost to the breaking point.  
  
“Shit.” He muttered.  
  
What would she say if she saw him like this? Pleasuring himself to images of an imaginary Abigail? It nearly made him laugh out loud at how bad he had it for her—he’d never thought any woman would make him feel this way, but then he’d met his match, and he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. On that high note, he felt his orgasm crash over him, and he quietly moaned her name into the empty cabin.

She was alright...she had to be.


End file.
